Love at First Mafia Meeting
by GreekMythGuardian
Summary: The Giglio Nero is the newest mafia family to join the alliance of the Vongola Family. Tsuna didn't know that Yuni is still alive in the present.


**Chapter 1-The Giglio Nero Family**

_

* * *

Sawada Residence-7:00 a.m.

* * *

_

Reborn landed on his body with a flying kick. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna, we're going on a meeting today, don't you remember?"

"Eh? Where is it this time?" Tsuna asked sleepily.

"The Giglio Nero's mansion in Italy, of course."

"Eh? But, isn't that a little bit too far?" Tsuna fully woke up after what he had heard.

"Only for you and some of your guardians. Besides, all the ally families are busy with their work in Italy. The Chiavarone Family Boss's home, Dino's, is in Italy. Also is the Giglio Nero's current boss, Aria."

"The Giglio Nero? What's that?" 'I think I've heard that from the future…Oh, yeah! That's Yuni-san's family! How forgetful of me!'

"It's the latest family that has joined our alliance so far."

"Then why is the meeting held at their mansion? Do we have that much trust in them?" 'They might be not that trustable by this time…'

"It's like a welcome gift for their joining the alliance. And because I'm the one who recommended their famiglia."

"Why?"

"Hm. You'll see soon." Reborn said with a smirk.

'Looks terrifying to me…' Tsuna mentally screamed.

_

* * *

A few minutes later…

* * *

_

"Tsu-kun, hurry up! You're gonna be late for the flight!" Nana shouted from downstairs.

"Almost the-…Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He fell down the stairs for the nth time in one week.

"Tsuna, let's go." Reborn said while dragging Tsuna to the taxi.

"Good luck with your training, Tsu-kun!" Nana said with a warm smile while waving goodbye.

'She really believed Reborn's lame excuse!-_-|||' Tsuna sweat-dropped.

_

* * *

Inside the private jet-10:30 a.m.

* * *

_

"Re-Reborn-san, are you sure about this?" Hayato asked for the 27th time inside the private jet.

"Yes…" Reborn somewhat rolled his eyes.

"BE QUIET TO THE EXTREME, LAWN HEAD! YOU'VE BEEN ASKING REBORN FOR WHO KNOWS HOW MANY TIMES TO THE EXTREME ALREADY!" Ryohei suddenly butted in.

"AS IF YOU'RE NOT SHOUTING, TURF TOP!" Hayato shouted back.

"My, my, my, everyone's so lively! Hahahaha!" Takeshi commented.

"Gokudera-kun, Onii-san, please stop shouting! We're attracting the attendants' attention!" Tsuna said, worrying about the attention they're getting.

_At the airport-1:00 p.m._

"Welcome to Italy, Tsunayoshi-san, Reborn-san." Aria welcomed them warmly with a very cheerful smile.

"Th-Thank you, Aria-san." Tsuna thanked her.

"No, I should be thanking you for taking care of my daughter in the future."

"But, she…she…died…"

"No, that's to be expected with us Sky Arcobalenos…anyway, I have a surprise in store for you at the meeting! ^_^"

"Wh-What is it? I always get nervous at surprises because of _someone_." Tsuna said while glaring at Reborn. Reborn acted as if he didn't hear or see anything from him.

"Don't worry, it will be a lot more wonderful than what you think…It's not like Reborn-san's surprises.^_~ " Aria jokingly said, making the atmosphere light. Except for Reborn who flinched a little at that.

"Hmm." 'Why does it always have to be me?' Reborn tried to ignore what Aria said.

"Oh, well, let's go to the mansion now."

_

* * *

The Giglio Nero Mansion-1:27 p.m.

* * *

_

"Welcome to our mansion!"

The mansion has "high technology" things like auto-open doors, intercoms, and holograms.

"A-Amazing!" Everyone, except for Reborn, was amazed at what they are seeing.

"Amazing? That's nothing compared to the _Vongola Castle_."

"Eh?" Everyone was thinking of how huge—and cool—the Main Vongola Headquarters is.

—Tsuna's room—

'Sigh…I wish Yuni's still alive today…things would have gone better if she's alive…sigh…'

—At the dining room—

"Are? Juudaime's still not coming down? Where could he have gone to?" Hayato asked worriedly.

"I'll be calling him through the intercom." Aria volunteered.

(Tsuna's room intercom) "Tsunayoshi-san, would you please come down to the dining room now? It's dinnertime already."

"…"

"Are? No one's answering? Maybe he's in the hallway near his room."

(Hall intercom) "Tsunayoshi-san, are you there?"

"A-A-Aria-san! Thank goodness you called! I'm kind of lost here…"

"Oh…well, I'll ask Gamma to come there and guide you to the dining room. It's dinnertime already."

"Th-Thank you very much! I would have been lost here for weeks!"

"^_^|||"

"Sigh….. I thought something bad happened to Juudaime…"

_

* * *

(A few minutes later)

* * *

_

"Welcome, Tsunayoshi-san! ^_^"

"Th-Thanks for the help, Aria-san, minna."

"Nah, consider us as a part of your family. ^_^"

"Th-Thanks again."

"Stop thanking me, would you? You're just like Yuni, always thanking everyone for helping her. ^_^"

"Y-You're not sad?"

"Of course not. ^_^"

"?"

"You're gonna figure out why tomorrow. ^_~"

'Maybe this is why Reborn recommended them...they are always happy no matter what happens...They act like a true family.'

'If only you're here, Yuni.'


End file.
